


anchor

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), F/M, First Kiss, Kinda, Kinda?, Love Confessions, im bad w tags, technically second kiss, theyre so Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: "you thought of me to keep you mortal?" she whispered. she moved forward on the bench until there were only a few inches between them.-or the one in which percy tells annabeth about what he saw in the styx
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	anchor

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 7/23/20  
> edited 9/23/20  
> -i made the story third person and changed the title  
> originally titled "keep me mortal"

percy was sitting at poseidon table at the pavilion, facing the beach when annabeth sat next to him unexpectedly.

"hey. happy birthday." she was holding a huge deformed cupcake with blue icing.

he looked at her. "what?"

"it's august 18th," she said. "your birthday, right?"

"oh. yeah." percy hadn't even realized it. the prophecy had come true on his exact birthday.

"make a wish," she said gently, holding it out to him..

"did you bake this yourself?" percy asked.

"tyson helped."

"that explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," he said. the idea of her and tyson making this for him warmed his heart. "with extra blue cement," he added. annabeth laughed. percy thought for a second, looking at her blond curls and sparkling eyes, then blowing out the candle. they broke it in half and shared it, eating it with their fingers.

"you saved the world," annabeth said.

"we saved the world," percy corrected her.

"and rachel is the new oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"you don't sound disappointed," he noticed, looking at her. her eyes were on the horizon. percy took the time to take in her side profile. a pinky-orange glow was cast over her from the sunset, making her gray eyes look amber.

"oh i don't care," she shrugged. the corners of her lips quirked up.

"uh-huh."

she looked at percy, raising an eyebrow. "you got something to say to me, seaweed brain?"

"you'd probably kick my butt."

"you know i'd kick your butt."

percy brushed the cake off his hands. "when i was at the river styx, turning invulnerable... nico said to concentrate on one thing that kept me grounded to the real world. like, one thing that made me want to stay mortal."

annabeth turned, straddling the bench now and looking at him. gods, she was so pretty. "yeah?"

"and then up on olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and whatever, i kept thinking-"

she cut him off. "did you want to?"

"maybe a little. but i didn't because i didn't want things to stay the same forever. because things could always get better. and i was thinking..." percy trailed off. annabeth's eyes were so intense he had to break eye contact for a moment, looking at his hands. he sighed. "when artemis asked thalia to join the hunt, for a moment i panicked. because i thought she was going to ask you." percy looked back up to see annabeth's eyebrow raised in surprise.

"i got so scared that you were going to join this... like, sacred girl group that hated boys," he said and annabeth chuckled softly. "and so, when they asked if i wanted to be immortal... all i could think about was you. and how it would change... everything. and when i was in the river styx, i had these thoughts of grover, tyson, and even my mom. but they faded so quickly. but then i... i heard your voice. and i could see you. you told me to take your hand and you pulled me out."

annabeth's eyes looked dark, an intense gold color from the sun, but percy couldn't bring himself to look away.

"you thought of me to keep you mortal?" she whispered. she moved forward on the bench until there were only a few inches between them.

"yeah," percy replied, feeling shy all of a sudden. "had it not been for you, i might not have... survived the river styx."

"percy," she mumbled. annabeth moved her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him forward into a gentle kiss. for a moment, it felt like percy had forgotten how to even think. he could've happily stayed that way forever. but all too soon, they were interrupted.

"it's about time!" suddenly the pavilion was filled with campers, led by clarisse. they crowded around the couple, teasing them and hoisting them up on to their shoulders.

"oh, come on! is there no privacy here?" percy exclaimed and annabeth laugh.

"the lovebirds need to cool off!" clarisse yelled happily. for someone who had always seemed to hate percy, he was surprised to see how overjoyed she looked at him and annabeth getting together.

"the canoe lake!" connor stoll shouted. the campers carried them down to the dock, keeping them close enough to hold hands the entire way. percy kept his hand locked with annabeth's until the last second when they were thrown into the lake.

percy quickly made an air bubble around him and annabeth, letting them sink to the bottom of the lake. she pulled him over to her, not hesitating before pressing her lips to his again. percy lost track of how long they were there. at some point, they had stopped kissing and just laid together, his arm around her and her head on his chest, watching the fish swim around them.

"annabeth?" percy said after a while. she hummed, and suddenly he felt like his voice was stuck in his throat. after a second of silence, she lifted her head to look at him. percy tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to summon the courage to ask his question. "would you want to, um... or i guess will you... be my girlfriend?" he stuttered quietly, his cheeks flushing.

annabeth's face broke out in a smile. "duh, seaweed brain," she said before leaning down to kiss him once again.

percy broke it off for a second to say, "i was actually scared you might say no or something."

she rolled her eyes, still smiling. "idiot," she said before reconnecting their lips.

"for the record," annabeth said after pulling back after a while, looking at him. "if artemis had asked me to join the hunt, i would have declined. i don't really think i would be up for a sacred girl group who hates boys."


End file.
